


Four Years Later

by Paraska82



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraska82/pseuds/Paraska82
Summary: Ally has just finished college and is ready to start a new chapter in her life. Will there be some old friends in this new chapter?





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this and it took me a long time to write it. Some characters are OCC. If you can get past that I think you will like it.

Summery: Ally has graduated college and has started to work on her comeback album. This does not follow the timeline the show gave us.

 

Austin knows he should have let go of her three and a half years ago when they went their separate ways, but he knows she is the one person he could never let go of. He stares at the picture she has posted on Instagram. She is up on stage with a big Ally Dawson smile. Only performing can bring that kind of smile to her face. Her new single came out last week and it has been on repeat on Austin’s iPod. Whenever Dez catches him scrolling through her Twitter feed or Facebook page he gives him a sad pity look. Dez has kept in touch with Ally. He has seen her a number of times over the years. Austin always asks him a ton of questions about how she is doing after he does. Trish and Dez have tried to reunite the two love sick pop stars many times, but they are both too stubborn. Even though Austin’s longs to feel her in his arms again he can’t bring himself to tell her how much he stills loves her. She is the one who brought up taking a break in the first place. Austin flashes back to that night.  
*Austin hears his lap top giving him the alert that someone wants to FaceTime with him. He knows who it is. Even though he normally looks forward to their chats this time he is dreading it. He sits in front of the laptop and takes a deep breath before hitting the accept button. She isn’t giving him the sunny excited smile she normally gives him. “Hi.” He mumbles. “Hi.” She sounds tired and maybe a little sad. “I’m sorry. You know how much I wanted to be there. It was your birthday, and I should have been there.” He really did want to be there. It breaks his heart that he let her down again. “I know you did. It’s not your fault that you were snowed in. I read that it was worst snow storm Berlin has had in years. It just happened to be the year you were their trying to catch a flight back to states for my birthday.” A small tear trickles down her cheek. It makes him want to cry too. “Ally, I wish there was something I can do. But I can’t. By the time they let us board our flight it was time for me to head to Italy for my next show. I got into Rome a couple of hours ago. I tried to take the time to be there, but it just didn’t work out this time. I will back for Christmas. We can see each other then.” Ally shakes her head. “I already made plans to be with Trish in New York for Christmas. She won’t be able to make it home this year and din’t want to be alone. Maybe you can come too.” Austin is the one to shake his head this time. “I promised my parents I would be there. I have seen them less then I have seen you. Besides Jimmy has me performing at the Miami Toys for Tots event. He thought since I was in town I should at least be singing and dancing on a stage somewhere.” He rolls his eyes. “If you think he is working you too hard you should say something.” Ally suggests with concern for his well being. “I can’t do that. It is tense enough between us after what happened last year, I don’t want to make it worse. Besides Jimmy has been doing this a long time. He knows what he is doing.” Ally rolls her eyes and huffs.  
Austin starts to get frustrated. He doesn’t want to have another argument. Since Ally left for college and Austin left for his tour they have been fighting a lot. They never use to fight this much in high school. “What?” He asks her. “Nothing. It’s just Jimmy didn’t know what he was doing when he said you shouldn’t have a girlfriend. Your fans love Auslly. He also didn’t have a problem when Kira was your girlfriend. In fact he gave you his blessing. He doesn’t like me. I still think he is keeping you this busy so that we can’t be together.” Austin starts rubbing his forehead. He feels another headache coming on. He has had a lot of those lately. Mostly from stress and a lack of sleep. He has never been good at sleeping on airplanes. And that is all he has been doing for months. Going from one plane to another. Sometimes he isn’t even sure where he is. “I don’t want to fight about this again. I just want to enjoy your company. I miss you. I miss just talking about nothing and joking around. Why can’t we do that?” He begs. “We can’t keep doing this. It is putting a strain on both of us. We both have so much going on in our lives. We can’t keep trying to juggle schedules and trying to figure when we can see each other. Last month I got to see you for ten minutes in an airport Starbucks. When we hugged goodbye for the one millionth time I didn’t want to let go, because I didn’t know when the next time I would get to hug you again would be. It just hurts so much to say goodbye over and over again. And all the times our plans just didn’t work out. I can’t keep living like this. And I know you can’t either.” Austin sat up straight and searches her face to if she is suggesting what he thinks she is. “Ally, I don’t want to break up.”  
“You know this is breaking US. You said it yourself. All we do is fight. I could see it on your face when you answered. You were prepared for a fight. That is not how this should work. I want to love you with out missing you. I want you by my side not in Berlin or Rome. I get invited to things with a plus one. I don’t have a plus one. I have sit around watching other couples doing what we should be doing.” Ally wipes away some tears. “ I always dreamed of what our first time would be like. I knew as long as it was with you it would perfect. And it was until Jimmy called and you had to leave while we were cuddling afterword.” He closes his eyes trying to fight his own tears. That night did not go as he planed. He wanted Ally to feel special and loved. The look on her face when he walked out of that hotel room made him hate himself. He didn’t want to go. Jimmy changed the flight. He was suppose to be in New York for two days. Ally took the train from Cambridge to New York so they could spend those two days together. At the last minute Jimmy booked him an interview in L.A. where his next show would be. Leaving her in that bed was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He ruined her first time. Their first time.  
“You’re right. It hurts so bad every time I have to leave you. But does it really have to end?” She looks away. The pleading look in his eyes is killing her. “Maybe just a little break. We will see how it goes.” Looking everywhere except her face he nods. He doesn’t want her to see how much this is hurting him. “When do you get back to the states?” Clearing his throat he weakly says. “A few weeks.” Sending him a weak smile she nods letting him know she heard him. “Maybe when you get back we can try again.”

They tried, but one break turned into a longer break. The longer break turned into the finale break. Austin moved to L.A. a couple of years ago. After a very long tour ended he tried to live in Miami again, but it wasn’t the same without his friends. The memories brought joy and pain. At least in L.A. he is close to his best friend. Dez and Carrie don’t live very far from the cozy little beach house he bought. They even have a key so that they can take care of his dog when he is away. Pickles is a great dog. Very loyal and even loves to surf with him. He is a mutt he found at some adoption fair charity thing he performed at. He was lonely and Pickles seemed lonely too. It was a match made in Heaven.  
Austin puts his phone down and starts strumming his guitar. A quiet ding alerts him that he has a notification on his phone. He looks down and sees Ally has Tweeted something. Picking up the phone Austin swipes his finger across the screen. ‘Thanks New York! I had a blast. Now off to L.A. for a few months.’ He drops the phone then picks it up again to check to see if he read that right. She is coming to L.A.  
“What can I help you with?” The robotic voice breaks the silence in the house. “Call Dez.” He commands. It rings a few times. Dez doesn’t like picking up until it rings a few times. “Hey, Buddy. What’s up?” The red head says cheerfully always happy to hear from his best friend. “Why is she going to be in L.A. for a few months?” Dez sighs. “How did you find out?” “She Tweeted it.” Dez has tried many times to get him to stop following her on social media. He even broke into his phone and did it for him. It took Austin two days to figure out what he did and to fix it.  
“With her new album coming out her record label wanted her to be closer to them. There are also more opportunities here for her to promote it. They are giving her some radio show about her comeback and making the album. She will do interviews and stuff. It doesn’t make sense, but sounds fun. I told her I want to be her first guest. Trish said she has to be her first guest. Ally finally had us compromise and we are both going to be guests.” After being at school for four years Ronny decided he needed an artist who would perform and put out new music. So, when Ally graduated she had to find a new label to sign with. A big one in L.A. snatched her right up.  
Dez noticed Austin’s silence. “Why? Are you planning something? Like maybe telling her that you are still crazy in love with her?” More silence. “Please tell me you aren’t going to pull a Brooke and stalk her. I really don’t want to have to bail you out of jail.” Austin rolls his eyes and finally speaks up. “I’m not going to stalk her. But I would like to see her in person at least one time. I haven’t seen her beautiful doe eyes in person in so long.” Dez’s heart breaks for his friends. He knows they are soulmates. So does Trish. I guess it’s time to play matchmaker again. “Don’t worry Buddy. I will make it happen. I’ll call you back tomorrow.” He hangs up. Austin is confused, but he trusts his friend. If anyone can make it happen it is Dez Wade. 

Chapter 2

Ally has never liked flying. It’s not the height or the inclosed space. She is fine with all of that, she just can’t stand sitting still for so long. The book she was trying to read fell into her lap as she sighs. The phone call she got before she got on the plane is really what is keeping her from her book. Dez had seen her Tweet about coming to L.A. and called her so that they could make plans to hang out while she was there. He had invited her to dinner for her first night there. They decided to go out since neither Dez or Carrie could cook. Dez and Carrie got married a couple of years ago. They eloped to Mexico since Carrie’s parents aren’t the biggest Dez fans. Austin and Piper were the only ones invited. Even though Ally really would have liked to have been there to see one of her best friends get married it was for the best that she wasn’t there. The situation between her Austin would have just made it awkward and uncomfortable for everyone.  
Austin. She shakes her head as she looks out the window. In his excitement Dez did the one thing Ally has told him never to do, talk about Austin. It’s not that she doesn’t want to know how he is doing. She does keep up with his life online. His career at least. Every once in a while she will accidentally see a picture of him and who ever he is dating at the time. Which is what she tries her hardest to avoid. When she does she just has to keep reminding herself she just wants him to be happy. They weren’t happy together anymore. It was too painful to keep going the way they were and if they tried to stay friends they would have ended up dating again like last time. It was a vicious cycle she had to break them from. It was for the best. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself when she lets her mind wonder to her blonde ex-boyfriend.

Dez had started going on about the time he and Carrie invited Austin over and Carrie had set pancakes on fire. He stopped laughing when he realized Ally wasn’t laughing too. He quickly realized his mistake. “Ally while you are out here why don’t you just try talking to him. You are done with school. You are both doing music. Even if you don’t date at least you can be friends again. So we can all be friends again. The music industry isn’t that big your paths are going to cross at some point.”  
She hates that their situation has ruined not just their friendship but the friendship the four of them once had. The Fearsome Foursome. That’s what Austin named them their senior year of high school. Ally puts her hand over her heart. It still aches when she thinks of him. This was not suppose to happen. Not to them. The friendship they all built was suppose to withstand anything. A break up should not have broken them. It broke her and from what Trish told her Austin as well. I guess it was enough to break them all. She has thought about talking to Austin so many times. The phone has been in her hand ready to be dialed. It never was though. She would talk herself out of it. There were so many moments she wanted to talk to him, see him, or be held by him. It just wasn’t meant to be no matter how many times he would whisper those beautiful dreams and promises to her in all those private moments when they were teenagers.  
A tear slips down Ally’s cheek. She quickly wipes it away and pulls herself together. It’s too late. She can’t make this better. They are too broken. It can’t be fixed this time. She just has to find a way to avoid him for the next three months and the rest of her music career. How hard can that be, right?  
Ally fights her way through the busy airport. She sees a few people taking pictures, but not a lot. Paparazzi is the last thing she wants after a six hour flight. All she wants to do is grab a cab and head straight to the apartment her record company is renting for her. All of a sudden she thinks she hears her name. Of course Ally isn’t really an uncommon name, but the voice was familiar. Spinning around she tries to see over the crowd of people. What she sees fills her heart with love for her best friend. Trish is shoving people out of the way trying to reach her. “What are you doing here?” Ally asks her when they finally reach each other. They hug for the first time in months. “I came to pick you up. Duh.” Ally smiles and shakes her heads. She has really missed her abrasive best friend. “I mean I didn’t know you were in L.A. I thought you were still on tour with your most recent play, ‘Dark Clouds’. How did you know when my flight was getting in?” Trish took Ally by the arm and starts pushing through the crowd again. “Everybody needs a vacation. It’s called ‘Me time’. You should try it sometime. I thought since you will be here in sunny California for a few months I should pop out here and join you for a little while. It’s going to be a blast. We are going to have fun even if I have to force you.” They stop in front of a car parked at the curb. Trish opens the trunk and motions Ally to put her bags in. Trish would help, but she’s Trish. “You aren’t suppose to park at the curb. There are signs and the staff are glaring at you.” Waving her hand in the air Trish just blows it off. “Then put your bags in and let’s go.” Ally rushes to put her suitcases in the car so they can leave. Ally hates breaking rules, especially if there are signs stating those rules.

Trish is glad she was able to distract Ally from her question on why she is here. It is not part of the plan to tell Ally about the plan. Dez called her yesterday after he talked to Austin. They need to get there two friends back together. Ideally they would like Austin and Ally back together romantically, but even if they were just friends that would work too.  
Trish is leaving the theater after rehearsal when her phone rings. She looks to see who it is. She almost ignores it when she sees the picture of her goofy red headed friend. It is a picture of Dez making a silly face, and the caller Id reads ‘Doof’. “What? I’m busy.” She snaps when she answers. “We have to do something about Austin and Ally.” Trish rolls her eyes. “Dez, we have tried they won’t listen. They won’t talk to each other.” Her driver pulls up and she gets in the car. “Ally is coming to L.A. and Austin knows about it. He is still stalking her social media.” They both roll their eyes. Dez continues. “He wants to see her.” Trish almost drops the phone. “What?! Did he say that or is it your ‘Love Whisper’ senses again?” Dez huffs. “No. He said it. His exact words were ‘ I would like to see her in person at least one time. I haven’t seen her beautiful doe eyes in person in so long.’ And my ‘Love Whisper’ senses are always right.” Trish squeals. “Dez, do you know what this means?” He nods to him with a slightly confused look. “Yeah, of course. Maybe you should say it out loud so I know that you know.” Trish rolls her eyes. “It means this is the perfect opportunity to get them back together. You Doof. If Austin wants to see her that much that means he will be willing to swallow his pride. I think I have an idea. You keep working on getting Austin to talk to her. I will leave for L.A. as soon as I can. I will work on Ally. She will put up the biggest fight, but if Austin really wants to see her that bad she will be the only one we have to fight.” Trish and Dez discussed her plan and want Dez needs to do.

AN/ This is shorter then I wanted, but I haven’t had a lot of time to write. I will try to write the next chapter over the weekend and post it.

 

When the girls get to Ally’s new apartment Trish insisted she should come in with Ally. “I want to see your place. I bet it’s really nice.” Ally has never been able to refuse her pushy best friend. “Well, why don’t you come up and see it.” Trish pushes her way past Ally to get in the elevator . “Thanks.” When Ally opens the door the girls are both speechless. The place was very modern and stylish. It is not really Ally’s style. She is more the warm homey type, but the place is impressive. “Wow, Ally. This place is awesome.” When you walk in the modern kitchen is to your left. The cabinets are stained a very dark expresso color. The counter is a light grey granite top. The appliances are a stainless steel. Straight ahead is the living room where there is a large window that looks out on the city. The furniture is very modern with clean lines. The two couches are up against the walls opposite of each other. The have straight backs and arms. A dark grey. There is a coffee table made of glass in the middle with metal legs. “Come on. We have to check out the rest of this place.” Trish drags Ally down the hall.  
On their way down the hall there is a bathroom to their right. They pop their heads in to take a look. The tub is white and stands against the wall. It is oval shaped and deep. The toilet is in between the tub and sink. The sink looks like a smaller version of the tub. The cabinet it sits on is a dark wood like the ones in the kitchen and the counter in the same light grey granite. It wasn’t very big, but it was the perfect guest bathroom. They continued down the hall. They didn’t get very far before they see a bedroom to their left. The dark wood and grey color scheme flows into the guest room. A queen size bed, two night stands, and a small closet. The girls finally come to master bedroom at the end of the hallway. They walk and it is totally different then the rest of the apartment. Everything is white, except the large TV hanging on the wall opposite of the large king size bed. The floor is the same dark hardwood that is through out the apartment. There is a large sliding glass door that leads out to a balcony. It is so large it lights up the whole room. Ally can’t believe how beautiful it is. She looks to her left and sees a door. Thinking it must be the bathroom she opens the door. It is a closet that is bigger then her dorm room in college.  
“Ally, come here. You have to see this.” Trish calls to her. Ally follows her voice into the most beautiful bathroom she has ever seen. There a large clear glass shower stall big enough for a few people. It has a white bench in it. She wonders who needs to sit down when in they are in the shower. Across from the shower is a toilet. When you walk past the shower and toilet. There are two sinks. One on the opposite wall from each other. Like the other bathroom the sinks are free standing bowels sitting on top a grey granite counter top. The cabinet is white and looks like it is floating not touching the floor. Trish walks straight ahead and looks down at the large oval tub. It is a beautiful large soaking tub. Ally can’t wait to start soaking in it. She has to get rid of Trish first. There is a large mirror surrounded by a grey and white tile mosaic behind the tub. On either side of the mirror there is long rectangular windows. The glass isn’t clear, but it lets in a lot of light.  
“Okay, this place is amazing. Your record company must LOVE you. You totally scored.” They walk back into the bedroom. Ally puts one of her suitcases on the bed. “I don’t think I packed enough clothes to fill that closet. I don’t think I own enough closes to fill that closet.” Trish puts her arm around Ally’s shoulder. “Come on let’s go sit in the living room. I want to talk to you about something. You can unpack later.” They walk out and sit down.  
“What do you want to talk to me about?” Ally is a little worried that it is something bad. She can’t help worrying. It is not like Trish to take a break from one of her shows. “I know I’m not your manager anymore, but I kind of booked you a gig.” Ally gives her confused look. “Don’t worry your record company thinks it is a great idea. They have given their okay.” She gives Ally a big smile and on the inside she is hoping Ally goes along with this. “What is it?” Trish relaxes a little knowing she at least has Ally curious. “It is for breast cancer research. A lot of celebrities will be performing. I think Taylor Swift will even be performing.” It was Dez’s idea to play the Taylor Swift card. Everyone knows how much Ally loves Taylor. “How did you hear about this and how did I get involved in this?” Trish starts to panic. She worries that Ally is on to her and their plan. “The woman organizing the event came to one of my shows. She came back stage and we were talking. She brought up the event. She said she was still looking for performers. I told her I knew a famous singer who would be perfect for the show. When I told her it was you she was so excited. Her daughter is a huge fan.” So, part of that story is true and some of it is out of order. She did meet the woman and talked about her event. But she didn’t bring up Ally until Trish called the woman later. Trish only thought of it when she and Dez were trying to find a way to get Austin and Ally in the same room. Dez told her to call the woman and see if both Austin and Ally could perform. The woman was excited to have them and her daughter is a big fan of them both. Trish even went as far to tell the woman they would also do a duet. But Ally doesn’t need to know that. 

AN/ Also not a big chapter and I think I went over board on describing the apartment. At least you are getting an idea of what Trish and Dez are planning. Sorry the weekend got away from me.

AN/ Sorry it has been so long since the last chapter. Life happens. My only down time has been spent recovering from my stressful life.

 

Austin wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He had been dreaming about her again. The dreams have been happening more often knowing that she is so close. Austin has been tempted to ask Dez where Ally is living. The problem is he isn’t sure he can even go over there and talk to her. He has made many attempts over the years. Getting so close, but chickening out in the end. Ally really broke his heart when she gave up on them. They promised that dating wouldn’t ruin their friendship. When she gave up on their love she gave up on their friendship. The first time they broke up they were able to be friends. Even when they started dating other people they still were able to stay friends. Austin can’t even think about her dating. Being happy in someone else's arms. It kills him. He has dated a little since the break up, but not a lot. Their love is something hard to live up too. None of the girls he met were as awesome as Ally. She will always be his perfect girl.

While he stands in the shower he realizes this could be his chance to win her back. Dez is right, she is done with school now and they are both living in the same city. Both living the life of musicians. They can be together now. He rushes out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he dries himself off. After he is done getting ready he grabs his keys and rushes out the door. Once he reaches his car he realizes that he doesn’t have a plan. He doesn’t know her address or phone number. Austin turns around and goes back into his house. He sits down at the grand piano that is in his living room. “I’m not leaving this house until I think of a plan to get Ally back.” He says to himself.

Ally steps up to the bright yellow house. It is a very friendly and inviting looking house. A nice little lawn with brightly colored flowers planted everywhere. The house was built in the 1930’s. It is very old Hollywood. Dez says a very famous director once lived there and it inspires him. Even on the outside the house screams Dez and Carrie. The mailbox is painted bright yellow with purple and red polka dots. ‘The neighbors must hate them.’ Ally thinks to her self.This is the first time she has been to the couples house. She rings the bell. It is only a few seconds before the door swings open. Carrie pulls Ally into a giant bear hug. “Ally, I’m so happy to see you. We have missed you so much.” She let’s go and when Ally thinks she can finally catch her breath Dez sweeps her up into a tight squeeze as well. 

They step inside when he let’s her go. “Welcome to our home.” Dez says spreading his arms out wide. Ally smiles. She really has missed her eccentric friend. Dez has always made her laugh. He was also always good at diffusing an award situation. “How have you two been? It seems like we haven’t talked in forever. Well, I guess not forever.”Ally says as they get comfortable in the living room. Even though she loves Dez and Carrie like family it is still a little awkward since Dez is Austin’s best friend. “We have been great. I’m the new spokes woman for a brand new make up line. So, I have been busy with photoshoots and commercials. Dezzie has been pretty busy working on the script for Claws 2.” Carrie tells Ally excitedly. Ally turns to Dez. “You are working on a Claws squeal? That’s awesome.” Dez nods and waves his hand in a way to say it’s no big deal. “Yeah. I showed the first one to a producer friend of mine and he loved it. He helped me get financing for it. I already talked to Trish about being in it. My friend Eric said she was his favorite.” He shrugs. Ally laughs a little. “I’m sure she jumped at the chance. I’m surprised she didn’t mention it. Of course I was so tired yesterday I’m sure she didn’t want to overwhelm me with all the good news.” She said. “What other good news did she have for you?” Carrie asks. Dez starts to get anxious. “Yeah, what is the good news?” Ally looks at her red headed friend and takes note of his strange behavior. She has known him long enough to know something is up when he acts this way. “You already know, don’t you?” She accuses him. “Whaaaat...psh I know nothing about whatever Trish told you.” Ally rolls her eyes. That ‘What’ is a dead give away that he is lying. Some how in their friendship the four of them developed this habit of saying ‘What’ that way when they were trying to hide something. “She so told you already. Fine, Trish got me a gig I guess you can say. I’m performing at a fundraiser for breast cancer research. I’m really excited. Not only is it a really good cause, but it helps promote my single.” Carrie jumps up and gives Ally a big hug. “Oh, that’s so great. I love that you are helping raise funds for such a great cause.” She takes her seat after letting Ally go. “That is a charity very close to my heart after what happened with Mimi.” Ally quickly sits forward in her seat. “Wait, what? Mimi Moon? What happened to Mimi?”  
Dez rests his hand on her shoulder to calm her fears. “Don’t worry she is fine. A couple of years ago they found a lump in her... you know I can’t say that word when talking about a woman who is like a Mom to me. Anyway, she had it removed and went through chemo. She beat it though. Mimi has been cancer free for almost a year now.” Ally’s heart hurts for what the Moon’s must have gone through. Mimi was also like a Mother to her as well. With not having a Mother in the country Ally would sometimes turn to her boyfriends Mother when she needed a substitute Mom. She fights tears when she thinks of what Austin must have been feeling. If she had known she would have been there for him. Broken up or not she will always be there for him if he really needs her. All she wants to do right now is hold him in her arms and comfort him. She starts to feel that pain and longing again. It just reminds her that she will never stop loving the boy who came into her life like a hurricane when she was fifteen. “Poor Austin.” Dez’s heart breaks for his best friends. They are still so much in love with each other, yet can’t seem to get it together. He really hopes their plan works. “Don’t worry he is okay. They made it through together. They have always been very close. He does make sure he spends more time with his parents then his schedule use to allow. He has learned that he making time for the people he loves is more important then pleasing his fans. Sometimes when you lose someone or almost lose someone you love you come to these realizations.” He directs his last comment to her. She knows what he is trying to tell her. She looks down at her lap. ‘Maybe it’s not to late.’ She sighs. ‘It is to late.’ She knows it is. Dez didn’t get through to her like he hoped he would. 

AN/ This is really short but I promise. You will find out Austin’s plan and if he is able to do anything before Trish and Dez’s plan happens. If that makes sense. I will start working on it soon.

Chapter 5

 

Ally walks towards the large stage set up at the large outdoor venue. The excitement spreads through her. This will be the first time she will be performing at such a large event since she was eighteen. She is there to rehearse before the big event. It will be only the third time she has gotten to work with the band, but they have picked up the song quickly. Ally is ready to rock this event. Walking backstage Ally finds Trish watching another band take their place on stage. “Hey.” Trish turns around and gives Ally a nervous smile. Mentally crossing her fingers as she walks over to Ally and hugs her. “Are you excited?” Ally smiles and shakes her head at such a ridicules question. “Of course I am. How could I not be?” Ally looks at her best friend curiously. “I thought you said our rehearsal time was two o’clock. It’s two now. Why is there another band up there now?” Trish starts to panic. Ally looks behind Trish and sees a flash of red hair. She walks past her best friend to get a better look. She whips around. “And what is Dez doing here?” She points behind herself. Trish opens her mouth to speak and lucky for her a middle age woman walks up and grabs Ally’s hand to shake. “Ally Dawson it is so nice to meet you. My name is Aubrey Madison. I’m the coordinator of this event.” Ally gives her a polite smile. She has always had good manners and just because she is not in the mood to meet this woman that will not stop her from being polite. “It is so nice to meet you as well. Thank you so much for letting me be part of your event.” Trish joins them at this point. She knows there is a chance their big plan is about to be reviled. “Oh no, thank you. Because of you the event has been getting so much publicity. We have sold so many tickets and gotten several more sponsors.” Ally is taken back a bit. She can’t believe people are this excited to see her perform again. “Wow. I have to say I’m surprised that many people are excited about my come back.” Maybe being gone for four years has made her more popular. “Well, that and seeing you doing a duet with Austin Moon. That is what people are really excited about. It’s been so long since you two have performed together. I really appreciate you both doing this. You don’t know how much this means to me and how much you have helped our cause.” The shock slowly wears off and the anger starts to boil. Trish cringes and tries to gage how mad Ally really is. “Well, it is a good cause. WE are more then happy to help. If you will excuse us I have to get ready for rehearsal.” Ally drags Trish a few feet away.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” She looks over and sees Dez again. “DEZ WADE, get over here now!” She yells. “Eep.” He jumps an rushes over there. Ally normally isn’t a scary person. She is more like a little mouse, but when she is angry she is terrifying. “Why did that lady just say that Austin and I are doing a duet in this show?” Dez and Trish look at each other. Swallowing the knot in her throat Trish explains the whole thing to Ally. “You will be singing your new single and Austin will sing a song. I don’t know which one. Then you two will sing a song together. Which ever one you guys want to sing.” She winces when she sees how mad Ally is. “Does Austin know about this?” Ally asks Dez. He can tell she is grinding her teeth in anger. “No. He will be just as surprised as you when he finds out.” Ally is about to yell at her two friends when a voice rings out from the stage. The voice is one Ally could never forget. She has always loved his voice. It makes her heart beat out of control and butterflies in her stomach. Ally turns towards the stage and walks over to get a better look. Austin Moon. His beautiful voice and beautiful words. He writes his own songs now and Ally loves every single one of them. His style has changed. He doesn’t do as many huge dance numbers anymore. But he still drives the girls crazy the way he moves on stage. He is into the song. It is one he seems very passionate about. She just stands there and watches him. It has been so long since she has seen him perform in person. It has been so long since she has seen him in person at all. Her arms long to hold him. Her lips long for his. Watching him move makes her body ache for his. 

Austin pours his heart into the song like he always does. Music is really the only love he has in in his life anymore. Something or more like someone catches his eye from the wings of the stage. He turns his head to get a better look because he can’t believe what he sees. Words stop coming out of his mouth. He just stares at her. Dez looks over at Trish and says. “Well, he knows she is here.” Austin turns to the band and motions for them to stop. He walks over to his three best friends. “Ally, what are you doing here?” She crosses her arms and huffs. “Well, it seems are good friends here decided you and I should do a duet for this charity event. And that we shouldn’t know about until the day before we sing it.” Austin looks at them in confusion. “What is she talking about? What duet?” Trish shrugs. “Well, you see we.” She points to herself and Dez. “Thought since you are both here in the same city that maybe it was time for you to finally talk to each other. Music brought you together the first time. We thought maybe it could again.” If this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of Ally’s ears. “That is not for you to decide. It is none of your business.” Austin puts his hand on Ally’s shoulder. For moment Ally forgot why she was mad, but she fought the feelings rushing through her at his touch. 

“Ally, I agree that they should not have lied to us, but maybe they are right. This would be a good time to talk. We can go somewhere and pick a song to do. Maybe even talk. I’ve missed you.” She fights the tears threatning to fall. Stepping away from his touch she shakes her head. “I don’t think that is a good idea.” That’s it. Trish has treated Ally with kid gloves since the break up, but not anymore. “It is a good idea. I know that you both got hurt. I know you are still hurting, and you will continue to hurt unless you work this out. You don’t have to get back together, but can you at least be friends again. Ally, you guys aren’t only hurting yourselves. You are hurting all of us. So stop being to proud and stubborn. Just go and talk. Maybe write a new song. I kind of told them you guys would sing a new song.” They look up at the Latina girl. “What?!” They both shout. “How are we suppose to write a song in such a short amount of time? We haven’t written a song together since we were eighteen.” Ally has never been this mad at her friend. Not even when she ruined her chance to get signed by Rimone Records. “You guys have written songs in that amount of time before and they have been big hits. The first song you ever wrote together was written that way. Ally, you were also mad at Austin that time as well.” Dez adds. “I’m not mad at Austin.” Austin looks over at her with sad and confused eyes. “Then why won’t you talk to me?” Because she is weak and scared. She loves him so much, but doesn’t want to get hurt again. They just don’t ever seem to work out. Being friends doesn’t sound to bad though. “Okay. We can go somewhere and talk.” He smiles so big that it makes her smile. “Great let’s go.” He grabs her hand and starts pulling. She laughs at the glimpses of his child like spirit. “Austin we both still need to rehearse.” His faces turns a little red. “Oh, yeah. I guess I should get back up there and sing.” She nods. Before Austin walks on to the stage he gives her a charming smile and a wink. “Don’t go anywhere.” Ally nods again because she can’t seem to form any words right now.  
Later Ally walks off the stage to her waiting friends. “Are you ready to go?” Austin asks her. She is not sure she will ever be ready to have this conversation with him. Nodding she says. “Sure. Let’s go.” As they start to leave Aubrey comes walking over to them. “Are you leaving? You have not practiced your duet yet.” Austin and Ally both look over at Trish. She laughs nervously. “Well, they want it to be a surprise. Yeah, you know the fans are going to be the first to hear it.” She looks over at Dez for help. “Yeah, they feel that the fans deserve to hear it first.” She seems to buy it. “Well, I can’t wait to hear it. Good luck.” Aubrey walks over to one of the other performers. “Wow, I can’t believe she bought it.” Trish says. Austin looks at Ally. “I guess we can go now.” She follows him to his car. “Where are we going?” She asks as he starts the car. “A place I know.” They drive off. 

About 20 or 30 minutes later they pull up to a beautiful beach house. It was a two story modern style with a white stucco finish.There is a large window next to the front door. Austin pulls into the driveway. Ally looks up at the beautiful house. She is very impressed. It is very much Austin’s style. “I’m guessing this is your house.” Austin turns to look at her. “It’s quite and we won’t be disturbed. I thought it would be the perfect place to talk. Come on.” He opens his door and gets out of the car. Ally takes in a deep breath and follows.  
When she walks through the front door she takes in the beautiful room that surrounds her. The front window isn’t the only one bringing light into the large room. On her left there two windows on either side of a large tv. In front of the tv and entertainment center there is a large black couch with two large comfortable looking chairs on either side. A grand piano is sitting in front of the front window. On her right is a white wall with black and white photographs of city scapes from all over the world. Most likely taken by Austin while he was on tour. Photography was a hobby he took up while he was unable to perform.  
“Would you like something to drink or eat?” Ally turns her attention back the handsome blonde. She nods. “Water would be nice. It’s really hot out today.” He nods and walks into what Ally assumes is the kitchen. She follows him. There a half wall dividing the two rooms. There is an entrance on either side of the wall. The kitchen is full of light as well. The there is a large silver fridge to her right that flows with the cabinets that rap in an ‘L’ shape against the wall. The sink is in the bend and above it is a seamless window that also seems to bend in the shape. There an island in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room is a dark wooden table. Where the cabinets end there is a large sliding door that seems to lead out to a deck. She walks over and takes in the view. It wasn’t just a deck. There was a medium size rectangular shaped pool. A few lounge chairs sit in front of the pool. There where stairs that led you right down to the water.  
Austin walks over to her and hands her a glass of water. “I can see why you like this house so much. Easy excess to the beach for surfing. Tons of natural light. Modern and new. It’s very you.” He nods. “Yeah, it almost feels like home. It’s still no Miami. But it just didn’t feel right living there with out you guys. So, L.A. seemed like the best option.” Austin gestures towards the living room. “Come on. Let’s go sit down.” They walk into the room and have a seat. They don’t sit very far apart, but there is still some space between them. He sits on the side of the couch close to the kitchen and she sits on the part close to the front door. He turns his body in her direction. He wants to be able to see her when they talk. Ally is looking down at her hands as they fidget in her lap. “It really hurts that you gave up on us.” Austin starts. “You said we couldn’t do it anymore because it hurt to much, but it hurt so much more not having you in my life. I’ve missed you so much.”  
Ally fights back her tears. His words are like a knife in her heart, but he is right. Being with out him has hurt so much more then just missing him. “I have missed you too. I kept telling myself it would get easier, but it never did. I just didn’t know what else to do.” Austin studies her beautiful face. He sees the sadness and pain. This is not what he wanted. He doesn’t want to hurt her, he wants to love her again. “We can’t change what happened in the past. I’m not angry or bitter about it. I guess I just needed to tell you that. It wasn’t meant to hurt you. I don’t want to live in the past. I want to plan a future. A future I want you to be apart of.” Ally looks over at him. She doesn’t know what to say. She isn’t sure she should trust the feeling swirling inside her. A clinking sounds gets her attention. It is followed by the sound of nails on the hardwood floor. The next thing Ally knows a wet knows comes in contact with the part of her leg her shorts do not cover. “Sorry about him. Don’t worry he is very friendly.” The dog jumps up on Ally. “Maybe a little too friendly. Pickles get down.” He snaps his fingers and the dog walks over and sits at his owners feet.  
Ally raises an eyebrow. “Pickles? You named your dog pickles?” He shrugs. “You named a goose Pickles, so why can’t I name a dog Pickles?” Her heart warms. She knows why he named that dog Pickles. Scooting down closer to Austin she leans over and pets the dog. “Hi Pickles. It’s nice to meet you. I like your name.” The dog licks her hand. “I think we are going to be good friends.” Austin looks at her. “You are going to have to stick around if that’s going to happen.” He puts his hand on her knee. He moves so close that their legs are now touching.  
She gives him a soft smile. “I want that, but we will still have long periods of time when we will be apart when we go on tour. I will be going on one at the beginning of the year. I will be gone for almost an entire year. How will that work?” Pleading with her eyes she begs him to give an answer that will end their pain. The hand that was on her knee now moves lightly to skim across her cheek and buries it self in her hair cupping her head. “I will come with you. I’m kind of on a break right now. I do a show now and then. I’m doing some writing, but nothing really important that I couldn’t leave behind.” He moves his hand out of her hair and takes her hand in his. He looks down at their joined hands. “A couple of years ago I learned how important spending time with the people you love is. My Mom got sick.” Ally squeezes his hand. “Dez and Carrie told me she had cancer.” He nods. “I am so sorry Austin. I know our relationship was messed up then, but if you had called me I would have been there with you by your side.” He smiles. “That’s good to know. It was really hard. The thought of losing my Mom scared the Hell out of me. But it taught me something important and changed my life. Mom said at least something good came out of it. I finally stood up to Jimmy and walked away from Star records. I slowed down and stopped touring so much. I spent more time with my family and friends. I wish I could have had this epiphany four years ago.” He looks up at Ally. “I will do anything to make this work. I love you, Ally. I never stopped, I never will.” A tear slips down Ally’s cheek. He gently brushes it away. “You know our fans always loved when we sang together. There were a lot of Auslly fans. I bet if at some point when we both had albums to promote they would love it if we toured together.” She says giving a little shrug, and a playful smile. He smiles really big. “I would love that. I really miss making music with you. Almost as much as I miss kissing you.” He smirks, picking up on her now playful mood.  
Ally leans forward and places her lips on his. He immediately cups her face. She pulls away only enough to look him in the eyes. He can still feel her breath on his lips. “I love you, too. Something I learned when we were apart was that my love for you is never ending.” Austin crashes his lips down on her’s again. Her arms wrap around his neck, and he feels her fingers playing with his hair. There is more to play with then when they were eighteen since he has grown it out a little more. After a while she some how ends up straddling his lap. Knowing where this is heading Austin pulls away. “If this is heading where I am hoping it is, I think we should move this somewhere else.” Ally is still trying to catch her breath, so she just nods her approval. Just as she is about to get up he slides forward on the couch. He wraps her arms around his neck then holds on to her thighs. She doesn’t have time to ask what he is doing before he stands up. Eyes wide with surprise she watches as he lifts her like she weighs nothing. Her legs wrap around him as he walks down a dark hallway. They past a couple of rooms before he starts up a set of stairs. Before she knows it they are in a bright sunny room with a large king size bed. When they come to the side of the bed he stops and her legs drop from his waist. They are standing with their arms wrapped around each other. “If you don’t want this, if you want to wait you have to let me know now.” Ally lifts herself up on her toes and kisses him with a passion she hasn’t felt in years. When she pulls away she smiles and says. “I want this, and I want you.” That all he needs to hear. Love and passion that has been buried away for three and a half years is expressed into the late evening. 

AN/ That is it for this chapter. There will be more Auslly love and we will find out what happened with Austin and Jimmy Star. I never liked Jimmy by the way. I’m sure you will notice that.

Ally woke up with a bright light shining in her eyes. They flutter open slowly. Shutting them quickly Ally covers her eyes. As she becomes more awake she starts to realize she is not alone in bed. Her body is pressed up against another solid warm body. Her head is resting right above his heart. The rhythmic sound is so relaxing she almost falls back to sleep. “Sorry, I forgot to close the curtain last night.” His warm sleepy voice says. Ally realizes her hand is still covering her eyes. She removes her hand and looks up into beautiful hazel eyes. They both smile at each other. “Good morning.” Austin says as he moves a piece of hair that has fallen in her face. “Good morning.”

Ally sits up a little more in bed. Her front is now more on top of his chest and she is resting her head on her folded arms. He starts running his hands up and down her bare back. “I guess last night was real.” She laughs a little and nods. “Yep, we got back together and made love all night. It kind of was like a dream. In fact I think I’ve had that one before.” He smiles. “Me too. I guess the fact that you are making yourself more comfortable instead of running out the door means you don’t regret it.” Ally leans up and places a sweet little kiss on Austin’s lips. “Nope.” She says the word against his lips and then kisses him again. When she pulls away he can’t take his eyes off of her eyes. The deep brown pools have always had a power over him. 

Suddenly Ally puts her face down on her arms and groans. “So, there is something I have to tell you. I considered not saying anything, but I don’t know. I think you should know.” Austin gets concerned. “What? You know you can tell me anything.” She props her chin up again. “You know how you were my first?” He nods. “Well, you aren’t just my first. You are my only. I haven’t had sex since our first time in New York. So, before last night I had only done it once.” Austin bites his lip trying not to laugh because he knows it will upset her. But he finds it funny that she seems to think he would think it was a bad thing. “Ally, that is a good thing.” She cocks her head to the side. “I hate to think of you with another guy. It also makes me feel special that I’m the only guy who has had made love to you.” She smiles. “It would never have been love if it had been with someone else. Only you.” He kisses her. When he pulls away he kisses her nose. “I feel bad that I have been with someone else. It was the same girl, and it only happened twice. The first time it just wasn’t the same as what I felt when we were together. So, I tired again thinking it was just because it had been a while. It didn’t work. Ally Dawson you ruined me for all other women.” They both laugh. “Good. Your mine.” He raises an eyebrow playfully. “Hmm, I like possessive Ally. That’s hot.” He winks at her, and she starts to giggle. 

When she stops she gets a serious look on her face. The serious look turns curious. Austin knows from years of watching her beautiful face that there is some major thinking going on in her head right now. After a few moments of waiting her eyes flicker up to his and she finally asks him her question. “As much as I tried not to know about your dating life these past few years I do know that you have dated. I also know that you are seriously hot and sexy.” He smirks. “How is it that the girls you dated were okay with not having sex? You have no idea how hard it was for me to wait as long as we did.” He starts twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. “Then why did we wait until after we graduated if you wanted me so bad?” She rolls her eyes and smacks him lightly in the shoulder. “I told you back then. We were too young and if we had an accident it would ruin our careers. Teenage pop stars having a baby together in high school. I’m sure tons of parents would let their kids come to our concerts after that.” Austin’s doesn’t know how many he has heard that. When they were younger every time things would start going to far she would stop them and give him that lecturer. Even when he wasn’t trying to go too far. Ally must have been reminding herself. 

“To answer your question. I didn’t date as much as the press reported I did. A lot of those girls were friends who were nice enough to go to some awards show or event with me so I wouldn’t be alone. The few girls I did date I think they thought I was a gentleman and by the time they brought it up I knew it wasn’t going anywhere. So, I would break up with them.” Ally laughs and playfully punches him in the arm. “You jerk. You break up with them when they want to sleep with you. Gentleman my ass.” Now he is laughing at the fact she used the word ‘Ass’. “Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right. I should call up those girls right and sleep with all of them.” Austin starts looking around. “Now where did I put my phone?” Ally glares at him, and pushes him back down from where he had lifted himself to look on the floor. “Yeah, I don’t think so buddy. You are mine again and I’m not sharing. I guess we are still dragging other people into our ‘weird thing’ as Dez always called it. Why do people always get hurt when we are not together?” He shrugs. “I guess we should never break up again. People just get hurt.” They both nod and then burst out laughing.

When they stop laughing Austin gets a serious look on his face. He holds her face with both of his hands and looks her in the eye. “I know we were joking, but I really mean it. Ally we can’t break up again. I don’t think my heart could take it. I love you so much. You are my forever. What we have is never ending. I know yesterday you were hoping I would give you all the answers on how to make this work, but I really don’t have them. I don’t think anyone really does, but if you really love someone then you will figure it out. I will do anything to be with you, Ally. I now know what it feels like to know I will never be with you again. I’m not going anywhere and I will never let you walk away again.” Ally pulls herself up so she is fully on top of him and her face is in front of his. She pulls him into a passionate kiss. When she pulls away she gives him her big Ally smile. “I think that speech deserves pancakes.” She gets out of bed and grabs his shirt off the floor. She puts it on as she walks to the door. When she gets to the doorway Ally turns to him and smirks. “Someone has to show me where everything is if he wants pancakes.” She winks and walks downstairs. Austin jumps out of bed. He quickly puts on some sweat pants, and rushes down behind her. 

Ally smiles as she again tries to flip a pancake, but is unable to because someone is holding her from behind. That someone is also leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. “If you don’t want burnt pancakes you might want to stop doing that.” She giggles. Austin groans. “That is a hard decision to make. On one hand I love pancakes. They are soft and fluffy. You can put syrup, butter, whip cream, fruit, and just about anything else on them. They are yummy.” He let’s her go, and she flips the pancake. After she does he spins her around and pulls her close. “On the other hand I love you. I love kissing you, and holding you. ” Austin looks her in the eyes for a few moments like he is looking into her soul. “I love you more, the pancakes will just have to burn.” He grabs her and kisses her passionately.

The sun shines in his blonde hair as he eats the pancakes that survived. After making breakfast Austin suggested they eat out on the deck. Ally was not keen on the idea since she was only wearing his shirt and anyone could walk done the beach and see her. Austin explained it was a private beach. He owned it and it was fenced off on his property line.  
Ally can’t help staring at him. He just looks so handsome sitting there eating his beloved pancakes. She giggles when a bit of syrup drips down his chin. He gives her a little smile as he wipes it off. “Don’t you laugh at me Miss. Dawson.” Grabbing her own napkin Ally reaches over and wipes what he has missed. “I will laugh if I want to.” She winks at him. They spend breakfast joking and flirting. When they are done eating a comfortable silence comes over them as they enjoy the view before them. They could see and hear the waves crash on the shore. Ally looks over at Austin. She remembers something he said earlier. Something she meant to ask him about. “Austin.” He turns and looks at her. “What happen with Jimmy? What made you finally walk away?” Austin turns back to the waves. “When my Mom first found out she had cancer I hadn’t seen my parents in over a year. I wanted to be home for the holidays, but they kept booking shows so close I wouldn’t have had time to get there and back. One year I was in Japan for Christmas. I felt so horrible that I hadn’t been there. To think if she had died and I had missed that time with her.” He looks down and starts rubbing his forehead. Ally places a comforting hand on his back. “Of course as soon as she told me about it I wanted to hop on a plane and head to Miami. I think I was in Brazil. I’m not sure. It sort of becomes a blur after ten countries. I would lose track of where I was sometimes. I told the tour manager, and then started packing. He comes up to me as I’m getting off the hotel elevator and stops me. He said Jimmy will not let him cancel the shows. That I have to go on.” Austin grits his teeth and shakes his head. Even thinking about that time makes him mad. “I have never been madder at anyone in my whole life. She’s my MOM.” He turns to Ally and she nods. She knows how close he is with his Mom. Of course anyone would feel that way if it was their Mom. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t know what to do. I went back to my room. I called my Mom and told her I missed my flight and that I would be there as soon as I could. I laid on my bed thinking for so long that I didn’t realize it was time to head over the the venue for the show. In the middle of a song I just stopped. Everyone was looking at me. The stage manager was yelling at me to keep going. The band thought I was going to get sick or something. That happen once.” He kind of laughs a little, so she does as well. “I just stood there staring into space. I just couldn’t bring myself to do the thing I love the most. It just didn’t make sense to me. My Mom was possibly dying and I was singing on a stage in another country. I looked at the audience and saw the faces of fans who would stand by me. I knew that they wouldn’t stop buying my music if I cancelled a concert because my Mom is sick. Walking to the edge of the stage I just told them what was going on and apologized. Then I walked off stage. I made it back to Miami in time for breakfast.”  
He takes her hand in his and starts rubbing it with his thumb. “Let me guess. Jimmy tracked you down and flipped out.” Austin shakes his head. “I didn’t give him the chance. After breakfast with my parents I went to Starr Records and walked right into his office. They had not even told him what I did yet. Let’s just say he was very surprised to see me. We talked about what happened. I told him I needed a break from touring to be with my Mom. He told me he would not cancel the shows that were already booked, but wouldn’t make anymore. I told him flat out I was staying in Miami. He gave that same speech he gave me when I was seventeen backstage of the award show. That did it. I don’t know how I stayed so calm, but I did.” Standing up Austin looks Jimmy in the eye and says ‘Then you will be hearing from my lawyer and I will be looking for a new label. I hate that it had to come this. You gave me my start. I will always be grateful for that, but I can’t do this anymore. I already lost the girl I loved more than anything in the world. If I am going to lose my Mom too I want to spend every second I can with her. Ally kept telling me that this non-stop touring wasn’t normal. I told her you knew what you were doing and that I trusted you. Even when other artist would tell me how crazy it was that I toured this much I still trusted that you were doing what was best for me. Obviously it was never about what was best for me. When I was under eighteen you had to follow all the child labor laws so it seemed like you were cool with me going to school and doing shows when I could. After I graduated that is when I saw that you were just about the money. Well, I’m done making you money. Bye, Jimmy.” Austin waves and walks out of the room. Jimmy looks like his will explode any moment.  
Ally covers the hand that is holding hers. “I’m proud of you. Starr Records was not the right place for you.” He smiles at her. “Yeah, I guess I should have listened to you.” She shakes her head. “It’s not about who was right or wrong. You stood up for yourself. Jimmy was too controlling. You have always been independent and done your own thing. You are spontaneous and adventurous. Jimmy wanted to control your every action and even every feeling. He tried to tell you when to love. You have the biggest heart with so much love in it. That kind of thing can’t be controlled. It was just not the right place for you. Do you like this new label you are with? Do they seem like a better fit?” Sometimes he thinks he can’t love her anymore, but then she says or does something that proves him wrong. She is right about how much love is in his heart, but most of it is for her. “Yeah, they are a much better fit. I took time off to be with my Mom. We got through it together as a family. I even let her call me her little prince.” Ally laughs and starts to say something. Austin cuts her off. “No, I didn’t wear the crown.” He playfully glares at her and she laughs. They spend another hour talking about his Mom and his new label. He also asks her about Harvard and her new record coming out.

AN/ Sorry it took so long. It felt like it was longer when I wrote it. I hope it’s not too short. Trish and Dez in the next chapter.

 

AN/ Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. 

 

After talking they move back into the house and start cleaning up after breakfast. Austin is loading the dishwasher and looks over to Ally who is washing the pan in the sink. He smiles. This what he always thought his future with Ally would be like. Just hanging out or doing domestic stuff like the dishes. Even chores are fun with Ally. “So, what does the place they put you up in look like? Is it nice? As big as this place?” Ally turns around and smiles at him. “Well, I’m sure if you play your cards right I might invite you over for a sleepover sometime.” She winks at him which makes him laugh. He walks over and hops up on the counter next to the sink. It reminds her of him hopping up on the counter at Sonic Boom when they were in high school. She dries her hands and places herself between his legs. He brushes her hair off her shoulders. “Do you like living there?” Ally squints her eyes and tilts her head. “It’s really pretty, but doesn’t feel like home. Why do you keep asking me about the apartment?” His eyes light for a second and it makes her wonder what he is up to. “So,’the’ apartment not ‘my’ apartment? Not really feeling that homie vibe there, huh?” Knowing he is going somewhere with this she just nods, but stays silent. “Do you feel at home here? Because I have tons of room and have been thinking about getting a roommate.” He isn’t looking her in the eyes. The piece of her hair he is twirling around his finger seems very interesting instead. Ally tips his chin up so he is now looking at her. “A beach house with a pool, music room, and giant TV. Sounds pricey to me. What would the rent be?” They are both smile getting into their game. She knows exactly what he is trying to ask her, but it’s too much fun to play with him until he asks her the right way.

“Well, I don’t think I would charge you rent since I don’t need the money, but you would have to help around the house. You seem to be pretty good at doing the dishes and making pancakes. Maybe clean up after the dog.” Ally smacks his shoulder. They both laugh. This is something they have both missed. Just being able to joke around and tease each other. “You are cleaning up after your own dog mister.” Austin chuckles. “So, if I lived here could I choose what ever room I want?” He nods. “Even if I want the master bedroom?” He nods again. “Well, I don’t know how I could pass up such a great deal.” Austin leans down and captures her lips with his. The kiss is making Ally so weak in the knees that she has to place a hand on his thigh to keep herself standing. When he pulls away he finally asks her what he has been hinting at. “Will you please move in with me?” She is so excited that when she jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck she almost pulls him off the counter. Austin slides back down to the floor, wraps his arms around her waist. After his lips meet hers he turns them around so that Ally is pressed up against the counter. Things start getting so passionate that they don’t hear the other people enter the house until the very loud ‘Wow’. They jump apart and turn towards the person who intruded on their intimate moment. 

Trish enters the kitchen after she hears Dez yell. “What is it? Did they kill each other? Is there blood to clean up?” She did not expect to see what she is seeing. Austin is shirtless and Ally is only wearing the shirt he wore yesterday. They are both blushing and their lips are swollen. “What is going on here? Ally, where are you’re clothes?” Ally blushes even more. She points up. “Upstairs in Austin’s room.” Ally says quietly. Dez chuckles. “On the floor I bet.” Trish smacks his chest hard. “Ouch!” “Shut up Doof. Everyone in the living room right now.” She quickly turns and storms into the other room. Since they are all scared of her they follow with out argument. The happy couple sits on the couch next to each other. Dez sits on the arm of the couch, and Trish is standing in front of them with her arms across her chest. “Just answer one question.” She says looking straight at Austin and Ally. They nod. “Are you back together or was this a one time thing?” Austin looks mad. “I would never do that to Ally and you know it. I can’t believe you would even ask that.” Ally rubs his arm to calm him down. “So you guys are really back together?” Dez asks. Ally looks up at her best friend since kindergarten. “We had a very good talk yesterday. In fact we have had several good talks since you two.” She points at her friends. “Pushed us to talk. We still love each other and it looks like we will never stop.” Austin kisses her on the head after he wraps his arm around her. “It may not always be easy, but we are going to find a way.” She gets a big smile on her face and looks like she is almost shaking from excitement. Trish knows that means her friend has some very exciting news. She is about to ask when Ally finally bursts. “We’re moving in together.” She gushes out. Austin chuckles at how adorkable his girlfriend is. “Wow, that was fast. Good job man.” Dez and Austin do their signature handshake. “What up.” Trish glares at Dez. “Don’t you think this is too fast?” He shakes his head. “Nope. These two belong together. If they hadn’t broken up they probably would have beat Carrie and I to the alter. Just calm down Trish. This is what we wanted remember. Our plan worked. You should be happy for your friends.” Her face softens and she uncrosses her arms. “You are right. I don’t say that a lot, but this time you are. I’m happy for you guys.” Ally gets up and hugs her friend. “Thanks Trish.” 

When the girls stop hugging Trish asks. “So, how did the song come out?” Ally and Austin look at each other with panicked looks on their faces. “You did write a song for tonight didn’t you?” Austin runs a hand through his hair. “What is with all the questions today? You have been asking a lot of questions. So weird.” Trish narrows her eyes at him, he sinks back further into the couch as if he could get away from her. “I’m starting to think they didn’t write a song.” Dez says rubbing his chin. Trish rolls her eyes at him. “Of course they didn’t you Doof. What are you guys going to do? The show at seven tonight.” Ally starts pacing in the front of the room. “I don’t know. It’s been so long since we have written a song together plus I haven’t written a song in this short amount of time in years.” She turns to Austin. “Do you think we can do it?” He stands up and walks over to her. He takes her in his arms and looks her in the eye after a kiss to her forehead. “I know we can do it. We are Austin and Ally. We can do anything if we are together. Now…” He looks around the room at his friends. “Does anyone have a plan?” Everyone rolls their eyes. As always Trish is the take charge one. “Ally, you are always writing down song ideas in that stupid book. Do have anything we could use in there?” Ally crosses her arms and scrounges her brow. “My book is not stupid.” Austin rubs her back. “Sweetie, do you have anything in that wonderful book of yours?” She smiles up at her sweet boyfriend. “Well, when you say it nicely I just might.” She turns and sticks her tongue out at Trish. Trish in turn rolls her eyes and huffs. “Will you just get your book out already.” Ally walks over to where she left her purse last night. She picks it up and starts digging around. “Oh no.” She looks panicked. “What’s wrong?” Austin asks. “I don’t have my book with me. I must have left it back at the apartment.” Austin smiles at the fact she said ‘the’ apartment again. Remembering she will be living with him now. Ally looks up at his smile and knows what he is thinking. She elbows him. “Now is not the time. I have to go get my book.” Trish walks over to them and starts pulling Ally up the stairs. “Come on. Let’s get you dressed then I will drive you back to your apartment. You can get your book and some clothes.” They start up the stairs and stop when they here Austin yell. “It’s not her apartment.” Trish rolls her eyes for what feels like the millionth time. “Shut up. No one cares.” Ally shrugs and calls back. “I care.” He smiles.

AN/ Small chapter for now. I’m sorry I have not posted in a while.

AN/ I’m back! I have a few excuses you don’t really care about, so start reading. ;)

 

When Ally and Trish get back to her apartment they rush through the door. Trish pushes Ally towards the bedroom. “Go shower and change. I will look for the book.” Ally yells from her room. “Don’t touch my book.” Trish rubs her face with her hand. “Just hurry up, and stop wasting time.” The precious book is perched on Ally’s night stand. Trish grabs it and goes to wait for Ally in the living room. Twenty minutes later Ally comes into the living room dressed in worn slightly ripped skinny jeans, a white faded Beatles tank top, and black Converse sneakers. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. She only has a light amount of makeup on. Holding up a garment bag Ally says. “I’m ready to go. Did you find my book?” Trish holds up the book. Ally snatches it out of her hand. Shaking her head at her friend Trish stands up. “You like a two year old when it comes to your song book.” They both head out and make their way back to Austin’s house. 

Austin has gotten dressed and is sitting at the piano in his music room. Dez is sitting on the small couch up against the far wall. Austin plays a few chords then stops and shakes his head. “I hope Ally has some great ideas in that book of hers, because I have nothing.” Dez nods. “Well, she was always a better song writer then you.” Austin turns around and glares at his best friend. “Hey, I have been writing all my own songs since Ally went off to college. I have won awards for a few of those songs.” Dez shrugs. “You would never have been able to write those songs if Ally had not taught you how to write songs.” The door bell rings. Austin gets a big smile on this face. “That reminds me. I have to get Ally her own key.” They start down the stairs. Austin stops at the bottom and turns to look at Dez. “We also have to go over the rules about when you are allowed to use your key, AGAIN.” He raises an eyebrow at his best friend. Dez shrugs. 

After letting the girls in they all head up to the music room. Trish takes a minute to look at Austin. Then at Ally. “Okay, you two are so perfect for each other it makes me sick.” They both give her a confused look. She points back and forth between the two of them. “Look at what you are wearing.” All four friends take a really good look at what the couple has chosen to wear that day. Austin is wearing a black t-shirt with The Beatles written in white letters across this chest. His jeans are ripped on both knees, and he has black high top Converse sneakers on his feet. Austin, Ally, and Dez burst out laughing. “We are one of those couples that wear matching clothes now.” Ally says giggling. Austin groans. “It’s cute the first time, but we are not doing this again. I love you, but I don’t want to be like my parents. I have been embarrassed my whole life that my parents are always wearing matching outfits. Oh my God, and those stupid sweaters around their necks.” Ally smiles a sweet understanding smile at him and rubs his back. “Okay, now that we have this whole weird wearing the same outfit thing out of the way lets get to writing a song. Now go sit down at that piano and do what you two do best.” Trish says pushing them over to the piano. “Do Dez and I need to stay here and make sure you work on the song or can we leave?” Ally who has just sat down on the wooden bench turns to her best friend. “What do you think we are going to do other then song writing?” Austin raises an eyebrow at Trish as well. “What I found you doing in the kitchen.” Dez says winking at them. Ally rolls her eyes and shakes her head while Austin smirks. She sees his smirk and elbows him in the ribs. “You can leave. I promise only song writing will be going on in here.” Austin says. “Wait, hold on.” He turns and kisses Ally. “Okay, now only song writing will be going on in here.” Trish and Dez leave to let the two artist create a hopefully great song. 

“So, are there any good ideas in your book?” He looks down and sees the Harvard logo on the front. His stomach clenches a little with the reminder of that sad time in his life. Even though the book with a silver star and a big A on the front is currently in his night stand drawer, for some reason that was the book he was expecting. Ally starts flipping through pages. She has plenty of ideas in the book, but nothing that seems right for them. She closes the book and then opens it to the first page. Austin starts playing a few random notes on the piano. Ally startles him when she suddenly grabs his arm. He looks at her. She is staring down at her book. “What? Did you find something?” She nods. A few pages into the book she finds a few lyrics she jotted down a few weeks after she had started college. She had been really missing Austin and was thinking about their relationship. “What do you think about this?” Ally says showing Austin a page in her book. “We're like two in a million. Can't even begin to find where I found you. What are the chances that there'd be this magic when we touch? We've got something special. On another level.” Austin reads out loud. “Wow. You wrote that about us?” She nods. “When?” He asks even though neither one of them wants to rip open the wound they are trying to heal. “Not long after I started college.” Austin looks down at the black and white keys in front of him. His hands start to glide across the keys. A beautiful melody comes from the instrument. He plays it again and this time Ally sings the lyrics she wrote. They look at each other and know this is the song.

They had been working on the song for a couple of hours. The music was almost done, and they are currently working on the lyrics. “Planets align. Suddenly I'm alive.” Ally suggests. Austin looks to be in deep thought for a second. “Eyes full of stars. Guide me to where you are.” They looks into each others eyes. They know that their hearts are really writing this song this time. “Pinch me if I'm asleep.” “Cause this feels like it's a dream.” They lean in about to kiss when the door bursts open. “We are going to order something for lunch? What do you guys want?” Dez asks. Austin looks irritated and Ally’s cheeks are a light red. “Whatever is fine. We need to work on the song, get out.” Austin says. As Dez closes the door behind himself he yells. “You were right Trish they were fooling around in there.” Ally blushes even more. Austin face palms. 

“Because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million. Because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million.” Austin and Ally sing the final note. Trish and Dez jump up and applaud. “You guys that was awesome. I can’t believe you wrote that in like four hours with a short lunch break.” Trish says hugging her best friends. “The Auslly magic is back! Yes!” Dez yells fist pumping. Austin laughs at his weird friend. “Yeah, the magic is definitely back. In more ways then one.” He puts his arm around Ally, and give her a kiss on the top of her head. “Well, this is cute and all, but you guys need to get ready for the show. Austin I am commandeering your guest bathroom to get Ally ready.” He shrugs. “Sure. You can commandeer anything you want. Ally lives here now too, so you have free run of the place.”

A couple of hours later Austin and Dez are sitting in the living room. Austin is wearing his usual concert attire. Tight black pants, white button up shirt (most of the buttons unbuttoned), and his favorite pair of converse. His style has changed a lot since high school. There is a garment bag laying on the back of the couch that has the outfit he will be wearing when he does his duet with Ally.(The one from Two in million) The boys were watching Zaliens 4 on Chiller. When Trish came down she couldn’t resist messing with them. She sneaks up behind them. “BRAINS!” She yells as she grabs their shoulders. “AHHHH!” They both scream. Trish laughs at not only the fact she scared them, but also their very girly screams. “What the Hell, Trish? Do you want to give me a heart attack right before a performance?” Austin says still gripping his chest waiting for his heart beat to slow down. “Anyway, that was fun.” Trish says then clears her throat. “Ally, come on.” She yells up the stairs. “I’m coming. Hold your horses.” Austin hears high heels clicking on the stairs and turns around. His jaw drops when he sees his girlfriend. Ally is wearing a pair of jeans with tiny rips going from right below her knees up to right below her pockets. She has on a black halter top with red and gold roses on it that really doesn’t have much of a back. When she turns Austin can almost see a little side boob. The black strappy heels and side braid combine sexy and cute together. Her style has changed a lot as well. “Holy crap, Ally.” He finally is able to get out. “Is that a good or bad reaction?” She asks. “You look so hot. I’m not sure if I want to show you off to the world and brag that I’m the lucky guy you love or never let you leave this house so no one can see how hot you look.” Ally walks over to the couch where Austin is still sitting. She gives him a little peck on the lips. “Neither of those things are good things. So, lets just leave for the show instead.” She walks over to the door and picks up her purse ready to go. Trish is holding a garment bag for Ally, and they both exit the house. Dez and Austin follow. The girls are getting into Trish’s car. Confused Austin asks. “Why are you guys going in Trish’s car? Why aren’t you riding with us?” Ally who was just about to close the car door, stands up. “It is just better if people don’t see us coming together. It will ruin the surprise. But I will be all yours after the show.” She says winking at him. Then she gets in the car and they drive off. She leaves Austin behind with a goofy smile on his face. 

Austin was the first of the two to go on stage. Ally stood and watched the whole time. She could never get enough of his voice. His sexy stage moves don’t hurt either. When it was Ally’s turn Austin was the one cheering the loudest. He is so proud of his girlfriend. He wasn’t a fan of the two male back up dancers that kept touching her. Austin did always have a small jealous streak when it came to Ally Dawson. When it came time for their duet they were both so nervous. Ally has not been this nervous about a performance since she first concurred her stage fright. Austin had not been this nervous about a performance since, well he has never really been nervous to perform before. They give each other a quick secret kiss before taking their places on opposite sides of the stage. The music starts and Ally is the first to step out on stage. The crowd goes wild. When it’s Austin’s turn to step out they go even crazier. They quiet down so they can hear the famous pair sing. The song is perfect and they can’t take their eyes off each other. Austin and Ally meet in the middle of the stage. This moment reminds them both of the time they sung together really for the first time on stage at the Jungle Cafe. The audience can’t get enough of the magic tones and the crackling chemistry. Austin can’t help it he has to touch her. He reaches up and lightly brushes her cheek. She smiles, and blushes a little which makes him smile. When they sing the very last note Austin leans down and gives a Ally a sweet little kiss that drives the crowd crazy. It is official Austin and Ally are back together. This time it’s forever. One month later Austin takes Ally to the place she has always dreamed of going. Paris. On a romanic walk past the Eiffel Tower at night Austin drops to one knee and tells Ally how much he loves her. 

“Ally, when I was fifteen all I cared about was making my dream of becoming a famous musician come true. I had know idea the day I walked into Sonic Boom I would be meeting the girl of my dreams. You made all my dreams come true, Ally. You are my dream come true. I have one more dream, it is to grow old with you by my side. Will you make my last dream come true, and marry me?” Ally cried, and nodded. “Yes!” Austin picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down she kissed him with so much passion it made his head spin. When they pulled apart she said. “You just made all of my dreams come.”


End file.
